Hidden
by Araela
Summary: The evil of Surtur is on the rise. But in the thick of it all Tony Stark drops a bombshell. He has a daughter and she is coming home. How did Tony manage to keep her a secret for fourteen years? Why now? And why is Surtur out to get her? First Fanfic so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set after season 2. **

**D****isclaimer: I own nothing but my OC **

**Destiny POV**

I bolted out of the room and down the corridor. I had to get out of this place; even if it killed me. I continued down the empty hallway. _Come on, come on. It has to be here somewhere_, I thought bitterly.

There, dead ahead. I could almost taste my freedom. I was so close to the door I could nearly touch it.

"Miss Stark, shouldn't you be in class?" Damn it! I was so close this time. I turned around and saw a very upset school principal. "Follow me Destiny; you can explain why you are not in English when we're in my office,"

I blew a stray piece of black hair out of my face. Reluctantly I followed Miss Walsh to her office. I took a seat and dropped my bag. I could practically hear my father's angry voice. I sighed. I tried to look on the bright side; couldn't find one. This was the twenty-seventh time I had skipped a class. I would know; I had kept count. And if I was correct, which I was, last time I skipped I was warned of expulsion. _Won't Daddy be excited about this_, I thought mockingly.

I looked up to Miss Walsh. She was on the phone with Mum, I could tell because I couldn't hear any yelling.

"Yes Pepper I understand your situation; but you and Tony were warned that if Destiny was caught skipping class again she would be expelled. Yes of course. Goodbye,"

Miss Walsh put down the phone then looked up at me. I gave a nervous grin in return.

"You must enjoy my company Destiny, seeing how you always seem to be in it," the young woman stated humorously.

"You know me, I'm just the friendly type," I beamed back.

"Perhaps you would like to explain to me why you weren't in English?"

"Uh because I hate English just like I hate this school!" I snipped heatedly.

"I don't think it's the school you hate Destiny; am I right?" she inquired softly. "You hate being here; in a completely different country, being so far away from your family,"

I suddenly found a grey painting very interesting. _You have no idea_, I reflected sadly. I knew why my Dad sent me away, but it didn't make it hurt any less. I doubted that he even cared anymore. The emails stopped months ago, and the phone calls had ceased as well. Realising that I hadn't spoken for quite some time I murmured a reply.

"I guess so,"

"Destiny; you do realise that even through you are being expelled from here, your father will just send you to another boarding school, right?"

I looked over to Miss Walsh's kind eyes. "He's gotta find one first,"

**_At Stark Tower… _**

**Pepper**

I groaned and hung up the phone. I glanced around the empty hallways; several shiny cameras flicked this way and that. A quick look at my watch told me that the meeting was over. The door clicked and several people dressed in suits strode out. I walked in and wandered over to Tony; who was too caught up in what he was doing to notice his own wife.

"Designs for a new suit?" I asked after staring at his sketches.

Tony looked up and smiled. "Maybe. What are you doing here? I thought I sent you home to relax?" he stood up and pecked my cheek.

"Well it's kinda hard to _relax_ when I just got a call from Principal Walsh,"

He exhaled noisily and held the bridge of his nose. "Let me guess, Destiny's been skipping classes again," Tony half smirked. "Takes after her father,"

"She's been expelled Tony,"

Tony's shoulders stiffened then drooped once more. I could see the disappointment from where I stood. This was the sixth expulsion for Destiny; and I could tell Tony was getting tired of finding a new boarding school every few months or so.

"What am I supposed to do Pepper?"

I smiled at my husband. "You mean what are _we _supposed to do, Tony. She's my daughter too,"

I placed my hands on his shoulders and his on my waist. "Well, are you going to answer my question?"

I placed my head on his chest. "She needs to come home,"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all you readers out there. Sorry the last chapter was so short, had a minor writers block.**

**Destiny POV**

I gazed out the window at deep green fields and homely little cottages. Smiling to myself I began to replay the exact sentences that put me in a blissful state of mind. _Hey D it's Dad; guess what? No more boarding schools. It's time you came home. I'll send a private plane to pick you up. See you when you get home pumpkin xxoo. _It had only been a text but it was enough to send me into a random dance around my room. I still couldn't believe that after eight years of boarding schools I was finally able to go home. But I was a little disappointed when Dad hadn't picked me you himself, but I wasn't complaining. I was happy with the thought of finally going home. My gaze shifted from the window to the inside of the plane. I found myself amazed at how much my father was willing to go just for comfort. I glanced over at the mini bar. _I wonder if he'd notice if I so much as scratched his favourite bottle of wine he has hidden here_, I wondered mischievously. A crackling deep voice interrupted my thoughts. _Destiny; where are you Destiny? _I looked over to the pilot.

"Um, excuse me, but did you say something?" I yelled down to him.

He looked up slightly and shook his head. "No ma'am I did not,"

"Oh," I muttered.

After thinking about it for a bit, I dismissed it as nothing. I reclined the seat and began to doze.

* * *

**_At the Avengers Mansion… _**

**Tony POV**

I sat at the kitchen bench with my phone in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Destiny would be here around one-two o'clock which gave me plenty of time to organise Destiny's room and tell the Avengers that I had a fourteen year old daughter. But I was putting it off as long as possible. Lord knows that I was just making it worse for myself but I didn't care at that moment. My phone buzzed; it was Pepper. _Have you organised D's room yet? _I swear that woman was psyche. I sent back a reply telling her that I was just about to. Rubbing my eyes I put my phone away and got to doing just that. I exited the kitchen and headed for the staircase. A cheery voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Tony; wow you're in a rush," Janet blurted in her usual way.

"Yeah, I've kinda got a job to do. Do me a favour and assemble all the Avengers for an urgent meeting in thirty minutes," I spluttered quickly as I dashed up the stairs.

"Why is something wrong?" she probed worriedly.

I stopped and turned slightly. "Not exactly,"

I continued up the stairs until I reached the second floor. I strode along the corridor until I reached and empty room three doors down from mine. Opening the door I stepped inside and frowned at the boring white walls. Destiny would hate me for putting her in a room with white walls but I couldn't paint them with only four hour until she arrived. Luckily I didn't have to worry too much about the furniture.

"Jarvis put some of D's paintings and drawings up. And put her favourite quilt cover on her bed," I commanded the AI.

"Indeed sir. Would you also like to cook her favourite meal his evening?" it replied obediently.

"Good thinking Jarvis. I need this night to go smoothly,"

I stole a look at my watch. I was five minutes late to the meeting. And boy was Hulk going to love me for that. I swiftly made my way back downstairs and then down into the lower levels of the mansion. I stopped right outside the meeting hall. Taking a deep breath I strode inside like I usually did. I earned a scowl from Hawkeye and a growl from Hulk.

"Oh you do actually turn up when you want to!" Clint quipped.

I simply glared at the archer.

"What's the problem solider?" Steve asked. "Jan said that you seemed quite panicked when you called this meeting,"

I scoffed. "Panicked? I wasn't panicked,"

"Then perhaps you should tell us why we are here," Black Panther stated calmly.

Everyone was waiting for my answer. I sighed deeply and took a seat.

"It's about my daughter,"

I heard numerous gasps and what's. I even heard Clint fall off his sit. Everyone just sat in stunned silence. Yellowjacket was the first to recover.

"You have a _what_?" he bellowed in surprise.

That seemed to bring everyone back to reality.

"You're kidding right? Tony Stark can't have a daughter!" Clint mused loudly.

"Hawkeye speaks the truth. We would have known about such a relationship!" Thor agreed with Clint.

I simply laughed at them all. "No you wouldn't have because I've kept her a secret for fourteen years,"

Everyone grew silent again. I inwardly groaned. This was going to take longer than I thought.

* * *

**So what did you think of that. I know it's probaly a bit boring at the moment but I promise to put a bit of drama and action into the next chapter. Until then leave me with a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tony POV **

I looked around at everyone hoping that what I said had gotten through to them somehow. It had been two hours since I started the meeting. And in those two hours I explained how I kept Destiny a secret and how I did so. I leaned back in my chair as I let everything sink in.

"Ok, I'm cool with the fact that you have a daughter. But there's one thing I still don't get," Wasp spoke. All eyes turned to her. "You said that Destiny's been expelled like a bazillion times right? So why are you bringing her home _now_? Why not send her off to another boarding school?"

"Because she's practically been living in boarding schools since she was six years old; Destiny's been away from home to long. Besides, I don't want her to have the same relationship with me that I had with my own father,"

Tiredly I rose from my seat and trudged toward the door. I had too many thing to do before Destiny got here; and seating down with a bunch of superheros and trying to explain to them everything about your daughter, was only wasting my time.

"Iron Man, where are you going?" Vision asked.

I brought a hand up to my face and rubbed my eyes. "To bed," I replied.

I would definitely need my energy once Destiny got here.

* * *

**_At the airport… _**

**Pepper POV **

I shifted from one foot to the other as I waited patiently for the private plane to arrive. I knew I had arrived too early but paranoid. I didn't sit down because couldn't keep still. _What if something's happened? What if she didn't even get on the plane? _These were just some of the thoughts that floated around my head. I shook them off.

"No, Tony would never send a faulty plane to pick up his daughter. And Destiny has wanted to come home for ages," I probably looked crazy talking to myself.

A voice over the intercom interrupted my thoughts. "Private Flight Stark 1 has landed,"

I smiled and looked over to the oversize plane. The door opened and out stepped my beautiful daughter. Her long black hair was tied into a high ponytail and her fringe was pulled to the left. Destiny sauntered into the airport with the exact same walk as Tony. She looked around lost for a while before spotting me. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and dashed straight towards me. I spread my arms and hugged her tight.

"Hey Dest, how are you? I missed you so much!" I rambled quickly.

"Uh Mum, I can't… _breathe_!" Destiny croaked out.

I chuckled and realised my grip. She looked around hastily and frowned. I knew what she was going to ask.

"Where's Dad?" Destiny questioned concernedly.

"He's back home organising your room," I replied confidently.

"Oh, wells let's get going!"

After we collected the rest of her luggage Destiny and I made it out to the taxi that was waiting for us. I hopped inside and enjoyed a normal conversation.

* * *

**_Back at the Mansion… _**

**Tony POV **

I began to bite the inside of my mouth. I was extremely nervous and I didn't even know why. Oh who was I kidding I knew _exactly _why I was so nervous. I was worried that Destiny would hate me; hate me for sending her off so young with little contact at all.

"Tony, you should not be here," Thor boomed.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" I retorted sardonically.

Thor frowned. "Does something trouble you my friend?"

I exhaled sharply. "You don't think Destiny will hate me do you?"

"You sent her away to protect her did you not?"

"Of course!" I replied nosily.

"Then your worries are in vain my friend. Give it time, you shall see,"

I snorted at the thunder god.

"You should really listen to him Dad, rejecting help is bad for your health. Well yours anyway!"

I turned in surprise. There she was. It was Destiny, my dazzling daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny POV **

I smirked as I watched Dad's jaw drop several inches. It was quite funny actually. Dad stumbled past some blonde guy and rushed over to me and choked me in a hug. I would have laughed at him if I had the oxygen to. He pulled back and looked from me to Mum then back to me.

"B-b-but; how did you get in without anyone knowing?" Dad stared at me bewildered.

"Uh; cause I'm ninja!" I exclaimed proudly.

"Because she shut down the security cameras and shut off JARVIS," Mum stated rather annoyed. Dad quirked an eyebrow at me. The blonde guy chuckled and rose to his feet. He turned to Dad and clapped hand onto his shoulder.

"Truly she carries the personality of her father," he mused joyfully.

I gasped. "You're Thor, you-you-you're really Thor! But-but-but you're a Norse god; technically you're just a myth!"

He smiled warmly. "And yet here I stand in front of you; it is nice to meet the daughter of Tony Stark,"

I smiled back at the man who was five times bigger than me. "It's… nice to meet you too," I stuttered. Thor wandered off saying something about going for a walk. _Are gods allowed to just 'go for a walk'_, I thought humorously.

I looked over to Dad who was only just managing to stifle his laughter. I scowled at him and he burst out into a short laugh. He went over to Mum, who had been watching the scene with happy eyes, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Was she good on the way here?" he asked her.

"She's your daughter, what do you think?" she replied.

"I think you should stop playing games with me _Mrs Stark_," Dad smirked back.

I stuck a finger into the middle of my mouth and made a gagging noise. Both turned to me and giggled. Mum left and went back to work and Dad came over and kneeled in front. And he just stayed there; for five whole minutes. He just stared at my face. Finally he spoke after what seemed like an eternity of awkward staring.

"My god you look like me!" he exclaimed quietly.

"Aren't I supposed to?"

Dad laughed. "Come on; everyone has been waiting to meet you,"

I walked with him for a bit then stopped. "Wait, the _Avengers_ have been waiting, to meet _me_. Why?"

"Well because they didn't know that I had a daughter,"

"Um I figured that much!"

"Ah but you didn't let me finish. Since your mother and I now live here in the Avengers Mansion. And now that everyone here know we have a daughter; we've all decided that we should have some rules for you,"

I gawked at the man that was my father. "Rules! I don't even follow them at school let alone my own _house_!"

We were now in the underground rooms of the mansion. My Dad took a left turn and metallic doors opened automatically.

"Exactly, that's why I've given permission for the other Avengers to ground you if you decide to show them why you were kicked out of six schools,"

I grinned nervously at him. He shook his head and ruffled my hair.

"Awww would you look at that; Tony's a family man," I looked up and saw the Wasp in her smaller form and sitting on Hawkeye's shoulder.

Dad put an arm around my shoulder and gestured to the men and women sitting around a circular table.

"Destiny, these people are the Avengers,"

I looked over to my Dad stupidly. "Really?! I thought they were the Wiggles," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Black Panther chuckled. "You are indeed right Thor, she is her father' daughter. Hello; my name is T'Challa. It is very good to meet you," the man came over and shook my hand.

"The same to you," I replied.

"Hmph, thought you'd be taller," Hulk growled in his gruff tone.

I gave the green man a look. "Well, I thought you'd be a little fatter but I didn't say it rudely,"

He growled, took two large steps and was in front of my face. Hawkeye came over and pulled him away somewhat.

"Taking on a bit much for your first day don't you think?" Captain America questioned good heartedly.

I just stared at the super solider. It was weird looking a man and knowing of his past; well, I thought it was. After a while I realised that I was just staring at him. I broke my gaze and my face flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it just that-,"

"It's just what?" he asked

"You're one of the world's oldest heroes, and you don't even look a day over twenty five!"

Everyone in the room chuckled. I looked over to my Dad with a confused face. He shrugged and told me to take a seat with everyone else. I glanced around at the Avengers then over to my Dad. He had a very mischievous look on his face, I felt my stomach drop. _This… won't be good_, I thought grimly.

"Now, about your schooling Destiny," he said.

_Uh oh, he just said my whole name. I'm so in trouble_, I thought and winced.

"We've all talked about it, and we've decided to send to a school here in New York City. You know; so we can keep an eye on you," Ms Marvel stated evenly.

I groaned but continued to listen to the very, very, very long list of rules; despite the need to dash out of the room and never enter again. At four o'clock everyone headed back upstairs to the main living area. I sat next to my Dad and rested my head on his shoulder. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

"You tried Dest?"

"A little. I didn't get much sleep on the plane," I replied.

Dad frowned at me. Janet noticed this and spoke.

"I'm guessing that you not getting much sleep isn't a normal thing like you Dad," she stated musingly.

I shook my head and yawned again. "I always get enough sleep, even when I'm in airplanes. I had this weird nightmare, there was this blonde woman in a red outfit, but she sounded like a man,"

I looked around at the Avengers and saw the worried face of Thor. I was going to ask but he left the room quietly before I had the chance. But before I knew it Dad had picked me up and began carrying me up to my room. He said something to one of his teammates and he left the in the same direction Thor did. Several steps later I was in my room and curled up under some blankets. Unfortunately for me my Dad had placed me in a room with white walls. He sat next to me and began to read me some of Alice in Wonderland. Soon enough I was sound asleep in the queen sized bed that I called my own.

**Tony POV **

Carefully I closed the door as not to wake Destiny. It was obvious she was tried but I knew she wasn't about to do anything about it by herself. Three doors later I stopped tiptoeing and strode down the hall like I normally did. I made my way back to the living area to find a very distressed Thor. My stomach dropped. If it had Thor worried then it was almost always something for everyone else to worry about.

"Iron Man, I believe we have a problem,"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey peeps I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been traveling and I wasn't allowed to take my laptop with me. But anyway here is chapter five for you enjoyment!**

**Destiny POV **

_Darkness surrounded me. Hums of soft voices echoed around me. Flashes of red appeared here and there. My heart quickened. I began to sweet. The urge to run became stronger. But where would I go. All around me bleak nothingness stretched into eternity. Someone was watching me. _

_ "Destiny; I will find you Destiny," a hoarse raspy voice vibrated inside my head. _

_I started to shake. "Leave me alone!" it was supposed to sound strong and threatening. But instead it sounded weak and scared. _

_I began to run. I had to. I had to get away from whatever it was. _

_ "You cannot hide from me Destiny," _

_I hit something. I fell to the ground. It was warm. I opened my eyes and looked up. A hideous monster stood menacingly above me. It glowered down at me. Its hand reached out to me. I grabbed me. I screamed. Darkness took over my vision. _

I shot up swiftly. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"No, no crying!" I reprimanded myself.

It was a dream; a horrible nightmare. I hung my head in my hands. Slowly my fear dimmed from a blazing fire to a gentle candle light. My green eye gazed around the room; my room. It felt strange calling it that, it was a good strange. I looked over to the clock on my bedside table. It was five minutes to six; almost dinner time. I was surprised that I even remembered. I threw the covers off and wandered over to my closet. It only contained what was in my suitcases. To me, that wasn't much. To my mother, it was plenty.

My fingers hovered daintily over my drawer set as I tried to recall which one held my PJ's. I guessed the third drawer and pulled out a faded copper coloured singlet. _Success_, I thought. I went on in my search and pulled out a pair of black three quarter pants. Happy with my selection I threw off my clothes and replaced them with my PJ's.

"Destiny, I wish to advise you that dinner is ready," JARVIS informed. "Oh, and welcome back,"

I nodded kindly to the AI system I hacked earlier today. "Thanks Jar Jar,"

I laughed inwardly at the old nickname. I slipped on my ugg boots that bought when I was boarding in Australia. I walked contently out of my room and down the corridor. Along the way I saw Thor exit his room. He still looked worried. The thunder god looked at me and smiled. I could tell it was fake. I smiled back anyway and strode over to him.

"Are you joining us for dinner?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course; I hope you had a peaceful sleep young Destiny," he replied softly.

I frowned at the floor beneath me. "I wish I did,"

Thor stopped mid-step. "So you were plagued by yet another dream?"

I stopped with him. "Yeah; please don't tell my Dad. I don't want to worry him,"

Thor stared at me for a moment. I stared back at him worriedly. _What he is thinking_, I wondered. After a while he spoke.

"You have my word,"

That was all he said before he made his way to the dining table. After a while I remember that I was supposed to be headed there as well and started walking once more. As I drew closer a delicious smell drifted into my nose. _Mmm I know that smell_, I thought with excitement. I took off into a sprint towards the kitchen.

**Tony POV**

I sat at the kitchen bench thinking about everything Thor told me. _The woman that your daughter spoke of, she was talking about the Enchantress. The Enchantress is now a servant of Surtur the fire demon. I fear that Surtur, he may be after your daughter Tony Stark. _The words bounced around my head. They teased me; there was nothing that we knew for certain. For all we knew it could just be a phase that Dest was going through. The nightmare could mean absolutely nothing. And yet, it could mean everything.

The smell of cheesy cauliflower and broccoli danced around the kitchen. Roasted chicken, pumpkin, peas and carrots joined in the tango making a blissfully delightful smell. The click clack of high heels alerted me to Pepper's presence. Said woman stepped towards me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I smiled at its warmth.

"Evening Tony; shouldn't you be spending time with D?" she asked openly.

I smiled at my redhead wife. "She was tired so I sent her to bed,"

"Tired? Didn't Dest get any sleep on the plane?"

"Apparently not," I ran my hand over my face. "She had a nightmare,"

Pepper turned from her place in front of the sink. We both knew that Destiny never had trouble sleeping, she never had any nightmare. What Thor had said to me was beginning to sink in. This could be a very serious matter that involved my daughter. I heard my name faintly. A warm touch on my arm brought me back to reality. I blinked and looked into Pepper's worried eyes. _How'd she get over here so quick_, I pondered wearily.

"Tony, is something wrong?" Pepper questioned. The sound of her voice was enough to make me cringe.

I smiled at her and ran my fingers through her hair since it was no longer in a ponytail.

"Nothing's wrong," I lied. "I just can't believe that Dest is finally home,"

Pepper smiled but said nothing. She seemed to believe me. She leaned in closer to me. I did the same. And just as I was an inch away from her lips Destiny came charging in and tripped. Pepper and I laughed as she went sliding to a stop against the cupboards. After rubbing her head she looked up to me as I tried to stifle my laughter. Destiny poked her tongue out at me and I retaliated by doing the same.

Hank, Vision and Carol walked in and chuckled at the sight. Destiny rose to her feet and stuck her nose in the air. Turning her back to us she made her way to the dining table where the other was beginning to gather at. Hank, Carol and Vision walked over to the table and took their seats.

"Come on Tony, your dinner's getting cold," Pepper reminded and she dragged me out of my seat.

"Hey I was comfortable!" I joked.

Pepper shook her head and continued walking. I smiled and followed after her.

It was good to have my daughter back, and the happiness that followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while; my internet stopped working. Technology just hates me -_-' But anyway I need you help. i Need the name of a school in New York, so if you'd be so kind as to PM me or send a review it would be much appreciated :) **

**Pepper POV **

I rolled on my side and glanced at the clock; quarter past three. I sighed and sat up, careful not to wake Tony. Knuckling my eyes I got up and put on my dressing gown. Not long after Destiny had settled in my hours of sleep had declined. When I spoke to Tony about it he simply said it was my nerves. I said he was insane, what was I to be nervous about? My baby girl was home and would be starting school very soon. I could keep an eye on her; but that didn't explain why I was losing sleep.

Distressed I left the room and wandered down the hallway. A rustling sound echoed a little way off. The sound continued; so stupidly I pursued it. I stopped when it became the loudest. I was outside Dest's door. My breath hitched. My blood cooled. I swallowed harshly and pushed open the door. My eyes widened with anticipated fear. But as I looked around the room; I saw nothing. Just a sleeping black haired girl. I exhaled loudly and left the room. Slowly I walked back to my room and got back into bed. _What just happened? Maybe it is my nerves, _I thought as I tried to dismiss the strange occurrence. Tony put his arm around my waist and absentmindedly pulled me closer.

**Destiny POV **

I yawned and sat up sloppily, the sleep I had the night before still having its affects. Tried I glanced around my room with the feeling of forgetfulness clouding my brain. There was something I was supposed to be doing but I could quite put my finger on it. A thumping run resounded up the corridor and seeped into my bed room. Following that Hawkeye's worried face filled up the space where my door once was; as the straight shooter had sung it wide open and banged it on the wall.

"What the heck are you doing kid, you're meant to be getting dressed!" he screeched pulling at his hair. "Your dad will _kill_ me if you're late for school!"

_School, oh no I forgot I started school today_, I thought dazed. I stumbled out of bed in what seemed like slow motion. I dashed to my wardrobe and pulled out a random outfit. Clint had already left by then. I pulled on my underwear and bra, struggled into baggy cargo pants and nearly choked myself putting on my favourite tank top. I pushed my feet into my black high tops and drowned myself in perfume. Throwing my hair into a tangled ponytail I grabbed a brush spray bottle and shoved them into my back pack with some pens, pencils and paper.

Chucking the bag over my shoulder I sprinted out of my room and made my way toward the kitchen to pick up my lunch. On my way I nearly ran into Steve and;_ was that Spiderman_, but I didn't have time to be sure. I simply yelled an apology and kept going. Quickly I arrived in the kitchen and snatched my lunch from Carol's hand before she could even tell me what was in it. Shoving it into my bag I stole a quick look at my watch. Eight forty nine; I had time. Just not enough to have breakfast.

I dashed out to where Clint was waiting and jumped onto his hovercraft thingie. He looked over his shoulder and gave a slight nod and smirked.

"You might want to hold on," the hovercraft buzzed to life and Hawkeye zoomed off into the sky. Reluctant to say; I did end up holding on.

"So where's Dad?" I roared into the air.

"You don't have to yell you know, and to answer your question he had to go to a conference with Nick Fury," I felt Clint's muscles tighten under my grasp. "Oh and you didn't hear it from me,"

I frowned at his comment but kept quiet anyway. All too quickly we were at my new school. There were so many kids out the front it made my stomach drop, so that was saying something. Clint landed in the middle of a large group of students and let me off.

"Your Dad's gonna be picking you up, so just wait here," and with that he was gone.

I turned and faced the crowd of curious faces and gave a meek smile. Whispers and muttering arose and my expression dropped.

Let the games begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys so so sorry about the wait. I've been sorting out some family stuff but I'm back now. I'll try to make regular updates but I'm not making any promises. Please enjoy the chapter and review. Also do me a favour and check out my poll to help me decide what eye colour my other OC should have. Please :) **

**Destiny POV **

I clutched my bag tighter as I made my way inside. The whispers and mutters I could handle. But the looks were something different. At the boarding schools I went to there was always _those_ kinds of people, but at least they had the decency not to stare. I felt a thousand eyes on my back as I made my way to homeroom. The bell hadn't gone yet but I really needed to be alone. After staring blankly at my timetable I managed to find the right room. I went inside and took a seat.

I dropped my head into hands and yawned. My nightmare was still fresh on my mind. It was the same one as the night before. The very thought of remembering it chilled me to the bone. What was going on? What was the meaning behind the nightmares?

Before I had time to think of an answer a tap on the shoulder brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm, what?" I slurred tiredly.

I turned my head slightly to see who it was. My eyes widened and my jaw almost dropped. _Oh my god! _

"Hi, I'm Aaron, are you new here?" He asked

All I could do was stare stupidly at the boy in front of me. I shook myself out of my daze and nodded my head. The boy chuckled deeply and took a seat next to me.

"Thought so, what's your name?" Aaron questioned with an amazing smile.

"Destiny," I smirked.

Aaron stared at me for a bit. "I feel as though I've seen you somewhere,"

"No, I don't think so, and trust me, I would have remembered meeting someone like _you_,"

His laugh was drowned out by the bell. One by one student began to file in and take their seats. Most wasn't capable of walking by me with staring. Soon our teacher stumbled in and took his seat as well. As he began to call out the names I dropped my head onto the desk and waited for the bell to go for first period.

**Pepper POV **

I blew my fringe out of my face and stole another glance at my watch. I sighed. Tony may be the love of my life, but there was nothing I hated more than when he was late. Somehow he had managed to miss a three hour conference. I was _not _happy.

As I waited patiently in his office footsteps approached the door. The door opened and I prepared to give Tony a mouthful, but stopped when I saw he wasn't alone.

"This is more serious than you think Tony; you should have told us that you have a daughter!"

"Look Nick, I have a lot to deal with at the moment. So if you could stop breathing down my neck that would be great!"

I stared at the two men as they continued to argue, neither of them acknowledging my presence. I frown and cleared my throat loudly, drawing their attention to me.

"How nice to see you Nick; to what do we owe the pleasure?" I asked sweetly.

"Pepper, it's good to see you again. Yesterday afternoon I was made aware that Tony had a daughter, I want to know why I wasn't told," Nick Fury replied heatedly.

I scowled at the director. "My daughter is none of your concern. So I suggest if you don't want to end up blind that you take a hint and leave!"

The shock on Nick's face was enough of a victory for me. As he left I turned towards Tony.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked softly.

"You're late," I stated. "And you're in trouble!"

**A/N: yeah i know it short. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time. Bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, this is to make up for the terrible chapter i posted the other day. BTW if you are unsure of some terms just ask me and I will tell you, because as you know, I am Australian. Please read and review :) **

**Destiny POV **

I stared at the clock as it continued to count out the minutes we had left until we could all go home. My first day wasn't so bad. Science was awesome, Maths was ok, English sucked, Art was ok and P.E was so exhausting. At the moment I was in History and I felt as though I could jump out of my seat with all the energy I had stored. Mr Hodge kept rambling on about the ancient Greeks and his students were all in the same state as I was. Just when things were about to get really boring, the bell rang out in a screeching cry. Everyone jumped out of their seats and raced toward the door. I got up slowly and placed my bag on my shoulder.

"Have a good afternoon Destiny," Mr Hodge stated kindly.

"Bye Mr Hodge," I replied.

I walked out to the corridor and began weaving my way toward the front exit. Once I was outside I took a seat on a bench that was placed outside the school. I pulled out some paper and a pencil and began to draw as I waited for my Dad to pick me up. I continued to sketch mindlessly; only realised what I drew until I was done. It was the horrifying thing I saw in my nightmare. I flicked through the other sketches I had just drawn only to find they were the same thing over and over; some more horrifying than other.

A loud car horn brought me out of my quivering state. I looked up and saw the cherry red Ferrari that my Dad owned. I picked up my bag and walked over to the car and got in. I smiled at my Dad as I put on my seatbelt. When in a car with my father, not even that was enough. I placed my bag in my lap with the sketches on top as my Dad raced away down the street.

"So how was your first day?"

"It was ok,"

"Is ok a bad thing?"

"No, I just thought I would be a little more exciting, you know, being a school in New York City and all,"

Dad scoffed. "So what, schools in America are more exciting than in another country?"

I laughed. "Well no when you out it like that,"

A comfortable silence filled the air as we drove along at break-neck speeds. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my Dad glance down at my sketches, so subtly I covered them with my hands.

With a screeching lurch we pulled up outside the Avengers Mansion. I leaped out of the car and strode off inside. I dumped my bag near the door and ran up to my room to hide the sketches. When I came back out Dad had his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" I asked him blankly.

He was tapping his foot and then pointed down to my bag. "Pick it up and put it in your room,"

I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. When I was done I made my way to the living area where Clint, Steve and Jan were sitting with my Dad. Just to be annoying I stalked over and jumped into my Dad's lap, literally.

"Ahh, did you have to?" he snipped

I giggled along with Clint and Jan. Steve chuckled at the sight.

"Well at least we know that you have-,"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence missy!"

Jan burst out laughing.

"So how was school?" Clint joked

"It was fine," I replied.

"By the way what was on those papers you were holding in the car?" Dad questioned suspiciously.

"Just some sketches,"

"Can I see them?"

"No,"

"Why?" Dad pouted

"Cause they're not done yet,"

I got up and dug my elbows as I did so. Dad pushed me away and I giggled as he did so. I walked off to my room and once again saw Spiderman in the hallway. We had the awkward staring contest then kept walking. I reached my room and sat down on the king size bed. I pulled out some paints and canvas and began to paint.

**Tony POV**

I shook my head as I watched Dest stroll out of the room. Clint's smothered laugh caught my attention.

"What's so funny?" I frowned.

"Never in a million years would I have thought that Tony Stark was capable of being a father,"

I scoffed. "It's not _that _hard to believe,"

"Actually it is," Jan cut in.

"Whatever," I knew I was pouting but I didn't care.

"So Destiny did have a good day today?" Steve asked.

"Of course, she would have told me if she didn't,"

"You sure about that?" Clint muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" I yelled. "And yes I am sure, there nothing that Dest wouldn't tell me!"

I turned my head at the sound of heels. It was Pepper, and she _still_ didn't look happy. _Wonderful_, I thought.

**Aaron POV **

Patiently I stood waiting in the dark. _She is three minutes late_. There was I fizzing sound and some red mist. I kneeled as she stalked over to me.

"This had better be important," She snarled.

"Believe me, Enchantress, it is!" I looked up to her. "I've found the girl,"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey peeps sorry it's been awhile. My reasons are personal and i do not wish to share them so please don't ask. Bu anyway here's chapter ... yeah i don't know what chapter I'm up to so. Oh i got it, enjoy the new chapter :) Send me your reviews. Please.**

**Pepper POV **

I stormed up to Tony and stood fuming in front of him. Luckily for him Steve, Jan and Clint had left the room; probably for their own safety.

"You told Nick Fury we had a _daughter_!" I seethed.

"Hey I didn't tell him _we _had a daughter, I only said I did. I kept you out of it like you want me to when it comes to arguing with Nick," Tony replied softly. He was_ not_ going to snake his way out of this.

"Not when it comes to Destiny! She my daughter too and anything that involves her, involves _me_!" I huffed angrily.

Tony placed his hands on my shoulders. "Alright, alright you win. I'm sorry; next time I'll say she's ours and not just mine," I calmed down a bit but I was still worried about one little thing.

"What did you need to talk to Nick about?" I made sure to glare at Tony to make sure he told me the truth.

He sighed. "The Enchantress was spotted near a warehouse by the docks. He wanted the Avengers to check it out; that's when I told him I was busy looking after my daughter and he completely exploded on me,"

I nodded, turned on my heel and walked away. Tony grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest. He smiled then kissed me leaving me weak as usual. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. I slipped out of his grip and headed towards the kitchen to get dinner ready.

As I chopped the onions I thought about what Tony had said. The Enchantress had not been seen for a long while; her turning up only meant trouble. I popped the onions into the big pot of chicken stock I had boiling and started cutting up some more vegies for the chicken soup. When I was finished I let everything cook and went to relax in the lounge room.

**Tony POV **

I dodged and weaved as giant metal tentacles tried to pull me apart. I was still in a state of relief as I escaped my wife's full fury. _Hell hath no fury like a woman alright! _

I blinked and looked up then cried out as I was grabbed. I tried to melt the metal but it was working. Suddenly the death grip stopped and I dropped to the training room floor, Carol Yellowjacket and Hulk all laughing.

"What is this, Pick On Tony day?!" I lifted my face plated and looked over to the doorway and found Dest with her laptop hooked up to the control panel for the training room.

"It looked far too easy for you so I decided to give you a challenge," she smirked.

I crossed my arms and shook my head as she giggled. I stared at her and was astounded by how much she looked like me at that moment. I walked over to her, picked her up and put her over my shoulder. Destiny screamed and giggled and punched as I walked all the way out of the sub-levels and walked to the lounge room. As I walked in with a screaming daughter; Pepper, Spiderman and Black Panther were talking. They looked over at me and I could see the funny expression Pepper was giving me. I dropped Destiny in the lounge in between her Mum and Spiderman.

I looked over to Pepper and shrugged. "She wrecked my training sess!" I stated slyly.

I exited the room and got changed out of my suit and went back to the lounge room. Pepper, Dest and T'Challa were all in a conversation. But Spiderman still looked a bit weirded out. I stalked over and sat in the seat next to him.

"Is something up?"

"Is something up! You-you just walked in and chucked a kid on the sofa! Not to mention I'm pretty sure none of the Avengers have children!"

"Relax Spidey, Destiny's my kid,"

Spiderman just gaped and me and fell of the side of the sofa and fainted. I shrugged and went to get a glass of water.

After two hour it was diner time and everyone was seated around the table. Unfortunately Pepper wouldn't let us eat because Dest had disappeared to her room and still hadn't come out. I was starting to get paranoid so I went to check on her.

"Dest, hey it's time for dinner. We're having-," I didn't even get to finish my sentence.

I pushed the door open all the way and stepped inside. Frantically I scanned the room for any sign of her. I looked over to the window. It was open and the wind was blowing the curtains all over the place. As my heart took up a faster pace I dashed out of the room and back down to the dining area.

"Well, is Destiny coming out or not, I want to eat already!" Clint whined.

"Destiny's gone missing," that got everyone's attention; but probably not the best thing to say in front of Pepper.

"Well what are we standing around for, let's go find her!" Jan prompted hurriedly.

Everyone agreed and rose from their seats. I was starting to wish I had my suit to hide the worry etched into my face. Pepper walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry; we'll find her. Besides this is Dest we're talking about,"

A distressed frown formed upon my face. "Yeah exactly,"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry its been a while. Thank you to Revenge Tigger for reviewing and telling me about my spelling mistake in one of the older chapters. Thanks to you and Kunfupandalover for reviewing. here's the new chapter. **

**Destiny POV **

Slowly I managed to open my eyes. Shaking my head I tried to rid the heaviness from my mind. I was so tired; all I wanted to do was sleep. But something told me now wasn't the best time. I tried to remember what happened before now, but all I could get was fragments. A flash of red here, a flicker of grey there; but that was all. My senses began to return to normal, which meant I was probably drugged.

Just as I went to get up I was restrained. I turned to look behind me and saw that my hands were bound by rope. As I pulled forward on the pole I was tried to, I felt the rope loosen. My eyes widened and I continued to yank forward with hopes of breaking the rope. Suddenly I heard voices.

"What do you plan to do with her?" a male voice.

"That is none of your concern. You have done your part, now leave!" a woman

"And what about my brother?"

"You will find your brother safe at home,"

Already soft footsteps became softer and softer until I could no longer hear them. I took a deep breath in and exhaled. I was starting to panic. Who were these people? What did they want with me? _What was going on?!_ I mentally slapped myself. You never panic in a situation like this. I remembered my father's words from when he first sent me away to boarding school. _'Never panic in a moment of fear, always remain calm'_.

After I got myself together I continued to quietly work on getting the ropes off. They were becoming looser. The clack of heels became evident. I set a faster pace, as did the heels. Just as the ropes were loose enough to break myself I felt them tighten again.

"Huh?" I muttered wonderingly

"I can't have you escaping so _easily _my dear," I jumped.

My head whipped around and came face to face with a woman. No, not just _a _woman; _the _woman. The one from my nightmare on the airplane. Every bit of calm I had melted away with fear. I remembered very clearly how ruthless this woman was in my nightmares. I didn't want to think about what she would be like for real.

"What do you want?" I quivered shying away.

The woman with blonde hair cackled. "Your attempts at hiding your fear are amateur at best," the red clad blonde stalked around me. "As for what I want, it is nothing. But as for my master, that is something different entirely,"

"You didn't answer my question!" I exclaimed more boldly.

"I do not answer to mortals!" she replied.

I smiled deviously. "More like you don't know yourself!"

"What did you say to me?" the blonde woman exclaimed.

I glimpsed out of the corner of my eye to see Aaron squatting by a dirty window. I smirked. "You heard me, tramp!"

Her eyes narrowed. Her hand glowed red. I began to choke.

"I am Amora the Enchantress, servant to the great Surtur! You would be wise to treat me with respect mortal!"

"I'm no mere mortal! I'm Tony Stark's daughter! And you are in big trouble!"

Enchantress snarled at me. My breath escaped me.

**Aaron POV **

How in the world did I get myself into these kinds of messes? I couldn't let Amora carry out her plan. It didn't matter who got hurt now; Destiny had been taken and big things were at stake. Not to mention that if her father got his hands on the right security tapes he would find that I was the one who took his daughter.

I didn't have much time left, Destiny was keeping Amora busy but it wouldn't last long. I took a sharp corner and hid just beside the door that concealed Amora and Destiny. I had to pick my moment careful, even a slight mishap could have huge consequences. _Yeah, like you ending up in 49_, I quickly squashed the thought.

Taking a chance I looked through a gap in the door. I almost gasped aloud. Destiny was on the other side of the room struggling to stand, while Amora slowly made her way towards her with both hands glowing red. I kicked the doors open and stood in front of her.

"_Stop!_" I yelled. I stood before her; glaring at her with lavender eyes.

"Well what do we have here?" Amora taunted knowingly.

I would not let her tell my secret. "I won't let you hurt her!"

Amora scowled. "You cannot stop me, _boy_!" I easily dodged her attack as she was worn-out from facing Destiny.

I charged at her, my fists sparking with purple electricity. I hit her once in the face then in her stomach. She fell to her knees gasping.

"Not bad, for a mortal!" Amora smirked.

My face lost all its colour.

**Tony POV **

The Avengers had been searching for hours, but there was still no sign of Destiny. Thor and I were checking out the docks and its warehouses. Looking around I found nothing; to my disappointment. The sudden excitement in Thor's loud voice made me jump.

"I believe we may have found your daughter," he informed.

I flew over to his side and followed his gaze. He was staring at a warehouse. A strange glow surrounded it and I immediately knew it was magic. Enchantress had taken my daughter. And now she was gonna pay.

"Don't worry baby, Daddy's coming!" I whispered.

**A/N: That's right I left a cliffy for you ;) Don't worry the next chapter will be full of action and a over protective Tony. Send me a review and stay tuned :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I realised I hadn't done a disclamer in a while so... I don't own anything but the plot and Destiny. **

**Tony POV **

Thor and I looked at each other before flying off to the far warehouse. All I could think about was the many ways that I would make Enchantress suffer for taking my daughter. At that moment I was very glad to have a mask on. It wasn't long until we were standing outside of the run down warehouse. I was about to bust in there and shoot the Enchantress with every gun in my suit when Thor stopped me. I lifted my face mask and was about to give the blonde a mouthful when I saw his pointed look. I frowned at him then rolled my eyes and shrugged. He just pointed to a window. I gazed through it and raised my eyebrows. The Enchantress had a new outfit and was facing off against some random kid; well he wasn't really a kid. I now understood why goldilocks stopped me from barging in. I scanned the room and spotted Dest struggling to stand. The boy from earlier got blasted into the wall near Destiny; the Enchantress was now advancing.

That was it for me. I dropped my face mask, jetted through the window and shot the Enchantress back, surprising her. Her scowl turned from my daughter to me and Thor.

"If you take another step towards _my daughter_ I will shot you!" I exclaimed furiously.

"It would be wise of you to leave Amora," Thor stated sombrely.

Enchantress scoffed. "My quarrel is not with you, so do yourselves a favour and hand over the girl. And I may yet spare your lives,"

"Not on your life Amora!" I shouted.

The Enchantress scowled again and attempted to make a decent attack; note I said attempted. Thor and I easily dodged her attacks, but it still took both of us to fight Amora.

**Destiny POV **

Suddenly it became easier to stand. Still trying to shake the dizziness from my brain, I spared a cloudy glance at my savour.

"Come on, we need to get out of here while Enchantress is distracted," I registered Aaron's voice, but it still took me a while to comply.

He led me outside and away a bit before letting me sit down. After a while my senses returned to normal and I recognised Thor and my father's voice.

"We have to go back and help them!" I screeched worriedly while turning to get up.

"Hey, hey; they're Avengers. Your Dad and Thor will be fine," that was my reply.

I slumped back down and began to shiver, not from fear but the cold. Aaron striped himself of his grey jumper and put it around my shoulders. At first I was hesitant to take it as he had on underneath was a black t-shirt. But he wouldn't take it back when I refused so I had to wear it. A loud crash and a high-pitched scream brought us back to our senses.

We both stood and stupidly ran inside the warehouse despite the fact that the Enchantress could still be inside. I pushed open the doors open to see Enchantress disappear through a portal. Thor swung his hammer slowly before placing it on his waist. The buff blonde turned to my Dad. I couldn't tell his expression but once he lifted his face plate I regretted wondering at all. I had never seen my Dad look so scared and concerned before. But the look disappeared when he turned to me. I was expecting a mouthful only to be shocked and receive a steely cold hug, literally.

"Dad! Your suit is _freezing!_" I wheezed out of breath.

"Destiny, are you alright? Bruises? Cuts? Broken bones?" he asked, more like babbled if you ask me though.

"No Dad, I'm fine really," I stated annoyed. My father sighed audibly.

"Er, Mr Stark-," Dad had a charged repulser in Aaron's face before he could even finish his question.

"Who the heck are you?!" he demanded.

"Dad! What are you _doing!_" I yelled mortified. "Aaron helped protect me from Enchantress!" I saw Thor smile slightly from the corner of my eye.

Dad stared at him for a moment. And at that exact moment, a soft buzzing filled my ears, immediately I knew it was Janet.

"Hey we got a call from Thor saying that you found Destin- whoa! Are we interrupting anything?" Jan inquired, her eyes flicking from Aaron to Dad and back again.

Jan must have told everyone else because now the rest of the Avengers waited to see what my father would do next, as he still had a repulser facing Aaron. I sighed to myself. _Most embarrassing day of my __**life**_, I thought bitterly. Finally Dad lowered his hand just when I thought Aaron might pass out from fear.

"Not at all Jan," Dad said casually.

Dad took my hand and led me to the quinjet that Ms Marvel was piloting only minutes ago. I sat down and buckled up as my father seated himself in the co-pilot position. Other Avengers piled in while Thor, Vision and Hawkeye chose to fly themselves; with Aaron going with Hawkeye on his hover-thingy to drop him home.

Ms Marvel and Dad started up the aircraft and set a course for home. I was dreading the up-coming question I could sense from my father. An awkward silence settled over the jet.

"So who was he?" Dad asked.

"Doesn't matter, you probably scared him off anyway!" I replied.

"It was a simple question Destiny, answer it,"

"I did,"

"_Destiny!_"

"Look can we do this later? In case you forgot I just got kidnapped by a crazy witch!"

"I didn't forgot I just wanted to know,"

"What? So you can threaten him again?" It was like this the whole way home, and I'm sure the other Avengers found this very uncomfortable.

**Tony POV **

The whole way home I argued with Dest, well I called it playful banter but she was convinced I was arguing with her. But my mind was elsewhere. I was still very disturbed about what happened to the Enchantress. As Thor and I battled with the Asgardian witch we questioned her on what she wanted with Dest.

"Tis not I that wants your daughter Stark; but Surtur," Enchantress huffed breathless from battle.

"Surtur," Thor murmured.

"That's right Thunderer, do you remember him?"

I went to comment but a low demonic growl hushed me. Enchantress began to look around worriedly. Her eyes widened and she was sent hurtling into a crate. Her eyes turned black and she was sucked into a portal before we could do anything. I wasn't able to come up with a reasonable excuse to what happened.

Soon we were home again and everyone tired trudged out of the quinjet eager for sleep. When we reached the lounge room Pepper greeted me with a long hug and a quick kiss. I was hoping they would be the other way around though. Then Pepper turned to Destiny, who withered under her mother's glare. My wife turned back to me and asked for an explanation. I nodded to the avengers who were grateful for being let go. Once they left I gave Pepper a quick run through of what happened.

"Destiny, are you alright?"

"Yes Mum," Destiny groaned. I knew she was sick of being hassled.

"It's ok Pep, you go to bed. I'll be up there in a minute," Pepper smiled and kissed my cheek before going to bed.

I looked at Dest. "Ok, who is he?"

Destiny sighed knowing there was no running from this. "A boy from school,"

"Do you like him?"

"I only met him _today_ you know,"

"Is that his jumper?"

"You know, his name is _Aaron! _But if you _have to know _then yes!"

"Hey, hey calm down. I was just asking,"

"**_No you weren't!_**" Destiny screamed angrily.

I sighed to myself as I heard her door slam. I forgot she had a temper worse than the Hulk. I rose from my seat and went to change out of my Iron Man suit before going to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day concerning me and my daughter.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is crap :/**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys so so sorry about the wait, this is hugely overdue. So feel free to rage at me. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and a happy New Year (my New Year was pretty boring mind you). Hope you enjoy this chapter, take it as a very late Christmas present. **

**Destiny POV **

I bolted up to my room and slammed the door hard enough to put a crack in my window. I screamed in rage and began to throw my furniture about. I had no idea why I was so upset. Maybe it was because I got kidnapped; maybe it was because I almost died. Maybe it was because of teenage hormones or _maybe _it was because my own father didn't trust me enough to be along with a boy for more than fifteen minutes! When I was finished with my tantrum I put on N'Sync and listened to Bye Bye Bye while I started drawing a rather graphic picture of the Enchantress being pulled apart by the Hulk. A knock at my door interrupted me. Before I could answer it Vision floated through the door. I huffed in annoyance and went back to drawing.

"Should you not be sleeping child?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you?" I quipped.

"I am an android, sleep is not necessary,"

"Lucky you,"

Vision frowned. "I do not understand the purpose of this activity?"

"What, having a conversation?" the robot simply pointed to my drawing.

"Drawing? What you never drew a picture before?"

"Negative, what is the purpose of _drawing_?"

The word sounded weird coming for him. "I draw to help me calm down,"

Vision looked like he was in deep thought. "Could this method assist the Hulk in controlling _his _temper?"

I laughed at this. "Ah no, I don't think so. Everyone has different ways of dealing with anger,"

Vision went quiet again. For a second I thought I overloaded his circuits. Right when I was about to go find someone that might be able to help other than my Dad, he came back from cloud nine.

"Could you teach me how?" he asked curiously.

"Uhh sure I guess so,"

With that I handed him a piece of paper and pencil. The look I received was hilarious. Vision continued to stare at both utensils like they would shoot at him.

"Well, go on draw something," I urged encouragingly.

"What do I draw?" Vision inquired.

"Anything you want,"

Vision sat down on the floor next to me and just stared at the bit of paper. Then he started to draw. I sat there and watched him wearily but refused to sleep. I wanted to see what it was he drew. A few scribbles of lead later Vision finished his first picture. I stared at with a scowl.

"What? Is the picture not satisfactory to you?" he questioned, a sprinkle of disappointment on top.

"I can't _believe it! _Your first picture looks like something Leonardo De Vinci drew himself!"

A small smile crept onto the machine's face. "So it is good?"

"Hell yeah!" I yawned.

The drawing was a mid-shot of the sun with the blackness of space surrounded it with a few star shining here and there. It was almost like a black and white photo.

"What do I do with it now?" he asked.

"You kept it, ask my Mum if she can frame it and stick it up somewhere if you like,"

"Why do such a thing?"

"Cause art is something that you be proud of, it's something that you show off to everyone. It's only human,"

My eyes slowly began to droop. Vision put his picture down and lifted me up into bed.

"Why did you come see me?" I asked groggily.

"Because I heard you scream, I thought you were in trouble,"

"Well at least someone cares about me,"

"Error, this statement is untrue, all avengers care for you. And thank you, you said some_one _not some_thing_,"

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

**Vision POV **

I exited the room with silence. I looked at the picture I drew. I think I enjoy drawing. I walked down the hall and entered my room. I sat on the bed and stared at the picture. Iron Man's child was so like himself, yet she was completely different. This confused me, should she not be an exact copy? I looked around the room in thought. Was this another human trait, for their young to carry only certain characteristics of the parents? I laid down to stare up at the ceiling. I was happy, Destiny saw me as a human being, not a machine.

**Tony POV **

Sunlight peaked through the blind in a single beam. It was almost as if the universe itself enjoyed irritating me. I rolled over and smiled at the sight of Pepper sleeping. But it didn't last long as she soon awoke as well.

"Darn, and I was just about to plug your nose," I joked.

She laughed, god I loved her laugh. "Good morning to you too,"

"Hardly a good morning now, I'll just have to prank you later then,"

Pepper gazed at me for a moment, right before ruining the magic. "Did you hear Destiny last night?" yep it was ruined.

"How could I not, jeez she's worse than me!"

"Gee I wonder where that came from?" Pepper deadpanned

I scoffed. "Humph, wasn't me,"

"If you lovebirds are quite done, we have a child to drop off before nine,"

I scowled deeply. "Damn it Barton!"

"He's right, you need to drop Destiny off and debrief them about what happened last night," Pepper said all this while getting out of bed and putting her robe on over her slightly revealing PJ's before heading to our private bathroom down the hall.

"I hate you Clint," The archer in questioned was staring down the hall after _my _wife. I pegged a book at the back of his head.

"Oww, what?!" he asked innocently

"Stop ogling my wife!" I growled.

A couple moments later I had dropped Destiny off at school only to find _Aaron_ escort her inside as the bell went. As much as I wanted to lock the kid up in 42 for even being near my daughter I chose to drive away instead. Otherwise I'd never hear the end of it from Dest. I drove back to the mansion at top speed, the cops not even bothering to pull me over. I was Tony Stark after all. I walked into the building and headed down the sub-levels. Once I was outside the meeting room I could hear the chatter about Dest's tantrum last night. Grant they went quiet when I was inside. _Damn right, no one talks about my baby girl! _

"Sorry I'm late; I was contemplating whether to throw Destiny's so called _friend_ in 42,"

"Do you always have to be late?" Hank grumbled tiredly. "Some of us did get any sleep thanks to your daughter,"

"Yeah, about that… did I forget to mention she has a real bad temper?"

"We noticed," Hulk huffed.

"So what happened when you found Dest anyway? And what was with the repulser-in-the-face to the kid?" Janet had taken to calling Destiny 'Dest'.

"Well what happened was the Enchantress had decided to play kidnapper with my daughter,"

"Enchantress? Why would she want Destiny?" count on Cap to as the right questions.

"We don't know. All that witch said was Surtur wanted her,"

"You alright Goldilocks? You look kind of pale," Hulk sniggered.

"Surtur is the fire demon of Asgard. My father locked him away many millennia ago. I was never told why other than for a great tragedy that incurred his rage," Everyone stared at Thor with large bulging eyes.

"Well that's comforting," Clint deadpanned.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Well that just great Thor, I have a crazed fire demon after my kid. Tell me, when were you planning on saying this?" The Asgardian rose from his seat before opening a portal.

"Where are you going Thor?" Panther inquired. I hardly noticed he was there.

"To Asgard, I must find out the truth behind Surtur's imprisonment. For I believe it may have to do with your child Iron Man," and with that he went

I wanted to bang my head on the table. "You've been very quiet Vision, what's on your mind?"

The robot seemed to shake himself back to reality. "I apologize Tony, what was it you asked?" Vision didn't notice Hawkeye sneaking up on him until it was too late.

"Ah ha! Hey this is just a drawing, where'd you get it?" Vision seemed to squirm under all the attention.

It was funny.

"I drew it," Clint let out a laugh.

"Yeah right," he scoffed.

Vision frowned. "Jarvis, project memory of last night at 1:07am,"

"Of course Vision,"

Suddenly a video pooped up from the middle of the table showing Vision with Destiny after she had her rage. We sat there watching it but nothing really interested me, except for the part at the end.

**"Why did you come see me?" Dest asked groggily. **

**"Because I heard you scream, I thought you were in trouble," **

**"Well at least someone cares about me," **

**"Error, this statement is untrue, all avengers care for you. And thank you, you said someone not something," **

**Destiny smiled as she drifted off to sleep. **

"Aww that was adorable!" Jan gushed.

"I am unfamiliar with this term, what does adorable mean?" Vision asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it Vision," I said.

"By the way Tony, you never answered my question," Janet stated with a devious smile.

_Oh boy._ "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb, you had a repulser to that poor kid's face, or maybe you were too busy an overprotective dad!" Jan was now in her shrunken form and pointing a finger in my face.

I scoffed. "I am_ not _overprotective,"

"Did you not just say that you would throw Destiny's _only_ friend in 42?" Panther quipped, putting emphasise on 'only'.

"No, I didn't I just… urgh; this is _not _open for discussion,"

"Sorry solider, looks like it already is,"

I stared gobsmacked at the super solider. "Oh come on Cap, aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

Steve grinned. "Yes, but I want to see where this is going,"

I face palmed. "I shoulda stayed in bed with Pepper,"

"Well then good thing I made sure you didn't then," Clint smirked.

"Yeah, not to mention ogle my wife!"

"Ehh Pepper's ok, but I got my eye on someone else,"

"Oh yeah right, cough Mockingbird cough,"

Hulk huffed. "Who needs cable when you have these two jokers?"

**A/N: BTW the line where Vision said "Thank you, you said some****_one _****not some****_thing_****," is off I,Robot... I think. Anyway, leave me a review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everybody, so so sorry about the wait. You are emtitled to yell. Anyway to make up for my absence I spent two whole days perfecting this chapter. So without further a due i present to you the next chapter :D Remember to leave a review. **

**Pepper POV **

As soon as I was dried and dressed I headed towards the sublevels of the mansion. I had only reached the outside of the fire place when Clint burst out of the elevator with Tony not far behind him.

"Apparently I missed something," I quipped.

Janet laughed. "Oh yeah, come on, I'll fill you in over a coffee,"

"Actually Jan I really should be going, I have some paperwork that needs doing over at SI," I replied

"Aww come on Pepper," Jan pleaded.

I watched with the rest of the Avengers as Tony now chased Clint around with spatula. "Maybe next time,"

Steve grinned as he watched Tony and Clint. "How you put up with Tony is a skill no one else has Pepper,"

"I know," I replied simply.

With a quick goodbye I was out the door and on my way to Stark Industries. As I stared out the window of my taxi I thought about what Tony told me last night. Ever since Tony became Iron Man I had always been concerned for him; even more so when we married. I always heard about his fights against evil and such. I was never scared about whether I would be dragged into it, because I never was. But when Tony told me about this Surtur, about how he wanted Destiny; that's when I became scared. She was my daughter, that meant I was already a part of it. In all my years of knowing and being married to Tony I had never been more worried. What did this monster want from my daughter?

"Excuse me Miss Potts," I looked up at the taxi driver.

"Yes?"

"Are you getting out?" he asked.

I glanced out the window and saw Stark Industries towering above me. I paid the driver his money and got out quickly.

"You have a nice day Miss Potts," the driver said as he drove away.

I stood there with a clenched fist. "It's Mrs Stark," I muttered darkly.

But I continued inside anyway; because I had a very important appointment. The truth was I didn't have any paper that needed doing. I could have stayed at home with Tony; if the Black Widow hadn't called me before the Avengers came back late last night. She wanted to have a word with me on behalf of Nick Fury. In all honesty all I wanted to say to her was cram it up you skinny little hind quarters; but if she was visiting on behalf of Nick Fury and SHIELD it had to be important. So here I was.

I quickly strode across the lobby and toward the elevator. I punched in the floor number and began to tap my foot in annoyance; I was going to be late. The elevator binged to a stop two floors below mine. The SI employee was about to step inside until I gave him my best death glare.

"You know what, I'll catch the next one,"

I nodded in approval as the doors closed once again, now I was definitely late. Finally I reached my floor and began to pace towards Tony's office where Natasha was sure to be waiting. I hated keeping people waiting. And Natasha hated being kept waiting. It was a bad combo. When I arrived at the room I pushed the doors open slowing and made my way in before closing them again.

Natasha stood by the window looking down upon the streets below in full uniform. "I thought Stark was the one with terrible punctuation," she quipped not bothering to lift her head.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"Your daughter," Natasha replied simply.

"Look if Nick is still annoyed about that then you might as well leave now because my daughter is none of SHIELD's business!"

"It is when her arrival caused a spike in cosmic energy," her straightforwardness threw me off. "When your daughter arrived back in New York cosmic energy jumped up at the exact same time,"

"How do you know she's the cause?" I inquired sceptically.

"We have Mockingbird undercover as her casual homeroom teacher at school. With her she has a device designed to pinpoint cosmic energy at its source,"

"So this device, it shows that Destiny is the cause?"

"Yes,"

I was almost afraid to ask. "So what has SHIELD got planned?"

Natasha sighed softly before going on. "SHIELD has orders from the United Nations to find the source of the cosmic energy… and to contain it,"

**Thor POV **

Once I had set foot in Asgard I made with haste towards my father's throne room where he was sure to be. Amora's words clung to me like a curse, _Tis not I that wants your daughter Stark; but Surtur. _T'was not long before I reached my destination. Upon my arrival to my father's throne room, I was greeted by Odin himself.

"Thor? What brings you to Asgard?"

"I have no time to explain father. Tell me, what happened all those millennia ago? What happened to Surtur?"

"What interest does it have to you?" Odin questioned.

"Please father, you must tell me!"

Odin sighed. "Long ago, there lived a woman by the name of Asfrid. She was a noble warrior who died honourable in battle and ascended to Valhalla. It was here that she met Surtur,"

"But how did Surtur gain entry to Valhalla?"

"To this day I am still baffled about how he gained entry," Odin murmured.

"Go on, father," I urged

"Asfrid was also his half daughter, a demigod to the mortal Esmeralda. Asfrid had spent her live on Midgard as a mortal, but when Surtur promised her the powers beyond that of any god she left Valhalla to the realm of Muspelheim," my father's eye grew cold. "Surtur bestowed upon Asfrid powers that could tear apart all the nine realms, but with these powers came a terrible price. Her humanity. With his daughter at his side Surtur came very near to the destruction of the realm eternal,"

"I don't understand father, should Asfrid not have had powers of her own?" I queried.

"Asfrid inherited many things from her father, his powers was not among them. During my battle with Surtur I was disarmed. Yet my weapon did not lay still, but continued in its path. Through the heart of Asfrid. The death of his daughter sent the fire demon into a blind rage. Though I had sustained much injury I was able to conquer Surtur. For his crimes against Asgard he was imprisoned in Muspelheim until Ragnarok,"

"And what of Asfrid?"

"Before he met Asgardian justice, Surtur cast a dark spell that sealed Asfrid's soul in the core of Midgard until her reincarnation walks among the Midgardians. On this day Asfrid will be free and release her father of his prison. And then, Midgard will burn,"

I opened a portal back to Midgard.

"Thor, what is it that troubles you, my son?"

I grimaced "The fate of Destiny,"

**Tony POV **

I was in the kitchen skimming the Daily Bugle for any propaganda, enjoying a cup of coffee when Thor popped out of a portal. The return of the Asgardian gave me a start which caused me to spill the extremely hot drink on my nether regions. I let out a loud yelp and gave the culprit a dark scowl.

"Iron Man I have news," Thor exclaimed

"Can't you do that outside!" my voice jumped up two octaves.

"Tony, are you well?" he asked innocently

"Oh yeah, I'm just _fine!_" I snapped. _Jeez, forget the super villains, it's the heroes that are gonna kill me! _

**A/N: Yeah probably not as good as I think it is, but hey, at least it's an update. BTW I don't know who I should have to start off the next chapter, you know, since I've had three different POV's in this chapter. So if you could help me out with that I'd be able to update quicker. So remember to send a review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the wait, lets hope this chapter makes up for it. Thank you to bettyboo2u for suggesting Destiny as the starting POV. I would also like to take this chance to thank constant reviewers like kunfupandalover, Revenger Tigger and TFAArtFreak. Thanks for the support guys. **

**Destiny POV **

I stared down at my lunch convinced I'd seen something move. As nice as it was to be out of a boarding school they at least had decent cafeteria food. I lifted my head to see Aaron stuffing his face with the gruel.

"That's disgusting!" I stated evenly, resisting the urge to vomit.

"Call it what you want, it's still food!" Aaron spluttered through a mouthful.

I stared at him for a moment. "How'd you do what you did back in the warehouse?"

Aaron choked on his food. "Uh, w-what?"

"You know, with the purple lightning and stuff,"

"Wait a minute, you uh, you saw that?"

I smirked. "I was injured not blind, I saw everything,"

"Uh…" Aaron scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"And aren't your eyes purple?" I questioned, enjoying his show of unease.

Aaron rose from his seat, his sandy blonde hair swaying swiftly, then went on to pull me out of mine and out of the cafeteria. When we were far enough away Aaron let go of my wrist and turned to face me. His face was serious and his eyes were cold.

"You can't talk about those things in public, especially not here!"

"Ok, ok. Jeez chill out," I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny Destiny, I don't need the MRD breathing down my neck!"

It took me a minute to realise who the MRD were. "You're a mutant?"

"Yes, one that hasn't exactly always done things by the law,"

I stared at him in disbelief; he thought he couldn't trust me. I opened my mouth to tell him otherwise but was cut off by the bell. Aaron turned on his heal and made his way to his last class. Disappointed I turned in the opposite direction and did the same. A short while later I found myself seated in my art class drawing Aaron in a pose with his arm extended outwards; purple lightning covering his arm up to his shoulder. We had a substitute teacher (who knew absolutely _nothing _about art), so we were allowed to work on our own artworks. I continued to work the finer details into Aaron's portrait before being interrupted.

"Wow, he's cute!" turning my head sharply; I saw a brown eyed, curly brown haired girl staring intently at my picture. "Friend of yours?"

"Uh…" my eyes darted around the room. _Aaron, please don't hate me. _

"Hey, you see the blonde guy sitting up the back?" the girl waved a light brown hand in the general direction. "I'm pretty sure he's been staring at me for the last forty five minutes. Quick, see if he still is!"

I leaned back in my chair and pretended to stretch and spotted the blonde that the girl was talking about. Sure enough, he was staring. I leaned forward and gave the girl my answer, her eyes lighting up as I told her.

"I think he likes me, what do you think?" she didn't give me enough time to answer. "My name's Lutanna, what's yours?"

"Destiny…" I paused. "You wouldn't happen to have a nickname would you?"

Lutanna laughed and leaned back in her chair. "My brothers' call me Mouse," I frowned. "I'm the smallest in our family, which is kinda funny considering everyone else is tall and wide,"

I smiled at the bubbly girl and continued drawing. Unfortunately I was interrupted, _again._

"Destiny, can I see your work," Miss Morse asked gently.

I rose from my seat grumbling how I would never get my sketch done but made it to the teacher's desk without saying any of it out loud. I handed over my drawing and watched the blue eyed women inspect it.

"Not bad sport," I almost grinned. "But try to keep your conversations on the quiet side,"

Miss Morse smirked and I had to turn my back to her so she didn't see me make a face. I began to wonder how I had made it through homeroom with her. I knew she had been keeping an eye on me; I decided I didn't like it. Flopping down into my seat I heard Lutanna giggling.

"What an attractive face you had just then," Lutanna continued to giggle and I found myself joining in.

_I think I made another friend, _I thought.

The bell rang and the students seemed to flock towards the door like a herd of sheep; mindlessly trying to fit out the doorway all at the same time. Lutanna and I decided to hang back and wait for the crowd to scatter. As we walked together towards the front of the school, I found that the only thing I had in common with the girl was our love for art. I thought to myself how funny we must have looked side by side. Lutanna's style was subtle and sophisticated while mine was a bit of everything. Her hair was neatly parted down the middle with all of her tight curls contained in two low pigtails. My hair, however, was in such a messy state that my Dad nearly didn't let me go to school this morning. Soon we were waiting together out the front of the school enjoying a conversation about how all the good looking guys at our school were either too stuck-up (even for me), or too stupid.

"So what's so special about this blonde of yours?" I smirked.

"What's so special is that he is the only guy I've met at this school who is above decent," Lutanna smiled, her deep brown eyes looking upward dreamily.

"Wow… I've never heard something so sickly lovey-dovey in my entire life,"

"Oh shut up! He's actually really nice and sweet. A real gentleman,"

I scoffed. "Do you even know his name?" My question was answered by silence. "Oh my god, you don't even know his name! Haha, that's priceless,"

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Lutanna and I both turned to see Aaron grinning. I fell silent.

"Hey aren't you-," I clapped my hand over Lutanna's mouth before she could even finish.

"You feeling ok D?" I tried to ignore the heat rushing from my neck towards my ears.

I mentally slapped myself, _stop it, you look like an idiot! _I removed my hand from Lutanna's mouth and gave a sheepish grin. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the ebony skinned girl flick her eyes between us. Thankfully I also spotted her moving to break the uneasy silence that had fallen.

A sudden low rumble sounded from the ground. The silence grew thick. The ground began to shake violently. I fell forwards into Aaron then onto the ground with him. Lutanna and several other students who were still waiting tried to keep their balance while looking for the source. As I tried to calm myself the shaking stopped as abruptly as it started. I gazed down at Aaron (who I was on top of in a very awkward position) and smiled weakly. For a moment I thought I saw a sliver of purple in his misty blue eyes.

"Ahem," I looked up and recognized my father's maroon shirt. He quirked an eyebrow and stared down at the general area Aaron had both hands (my waist).

"D-dad," I quickly jumped of Aaron and took two quick steps away from him. I watched Dad look from me then Aaron then back again.

"Well?" I was lost for and explanation.

"There was an earthquake," Lutanna jumped in.

"An earthquake?"

"What you did feel anything?" I asked

"No, are you ok?" my father was quick to forget Aaron. I nodded quickly. "Thank goodness, do **_not _**tell your mother about this! I'm in enough trouble,"

I laughed stiffly. My Dad picked up my school bag and walked slowly over to the car. He called me over and I obeyed for once; I didn't want to see Aaron's expression _at all_. I slide into the passage seat and buckled my seatbelt as my father sped down the street towards home. I gazed out the window with a seemingly permanent blush across my face. I reached into my bag and grabbed my water bottle out and took a sip. As I did so I managed, to my dread, to catch my Dad's eye.

"Now Destiny, I know you like this boy, but a little subtlety and self-control _might _be a good idea," My Dad turned to me and tried (and failed) to contain his laughed. "Oh boy, I am _so_ telling your mother,"

"Ah, you are so _not!_" I snapped. My dad continued to chuckle.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I bet _the rest_ of The Avengers would love to hear this," I groaned and dreaded having dinner tonight.

Once we reached the Mansion I bolted out of the car, through the front door and up to my room. I think I also knocked Clint over. The point was I was _not _coming out for tea.

**Tony POV **

I laughed as I watched Destiny make a break for her room. I would have been impressed by her sped if I hadn't been too busy laughing. As I walked through the door I saw Clint lay on the floor rubbing his head.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say my daughter knocked you flat," I chuckled. I helped the archer onto his feet enjoying his confused expression.

"You know what; I don't even want to know!"

I watched as Hawkeye stomped his way out of the foyer and possibly to the training room. I turned to make my way to the kitchen when I stumbled. Growling I looked down and saw Dest had left her school bag. I grumbled and bent over to pick it up and continued into the kitchen. _Now I know why dad hated it when I left __**my **__bag lying around._ I dumped the bag on the island bench where Hulk was sitting down and eating at the other end. He looked up and grunted at me.

"Your kid's annoying!" he muttered.

I turned to stare at the green giant. "What; don't tell me you're still worked up over her calling you fat? Cause if you are, that would be very childish," I quipped with a grin.

Hulk rose to his feet and for a minute I thought he was about to punch me in the face. He walked out from behind the bench just as Steve walked in. I looked from the Hulk then at Steve and started laughing. Destiny had dyed the Hulk's pants to a baby pink.

"Haha, wow, you should wear pink more often," I grinned cheekily.

"You need to buy a leash for your kid," and with that the Hulk made his way out of the kitchen.

Steve and I continued to chuckle. I paced over to the bench and began emptying out my daughter's school bag. As I did so I heard the star spangled blonde scoff.

"Something wrong Cap?" I questioned, turning towards him.

"Shouldn't Destiny be doing that?" he replied.

I turned back and continued anyway. "My daughter did this for eight years; I think she deserves a little lenience. Besides I kind of enjoy it,"

"I think you mean you enjoy snooping," Cap grinned.

I scoffed. "I would never snoop in my own…" Steve raised his eyebrows. "Yeah well, I think I'm entitled to since I've got some random kid drooling over _my _daughter,"

"You aren't talking about Aaron are you?"

"Yeah he… how do you know his name?"

"Destiny told me,"

"Why would she tell you and not me?" I asked slightly jealous.

"Didn't you say this morning you were considering throwing him in 42?"

"Yeah well I-," our conversation was interrupted by Thor.

"Iron Man; a magically disturbance occurred after you left," he boomed

I frowned. "And you're telling me because?"

"I believe it was centred around Destiny,"

**A/N: Yeah I know, I'm a pain. But don't worry the next chapter will be a continuation of this conversation ****_and _****the dreaded dinner. Until then send me a review, please :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry about my large gap of absence. My social gruop has offically fallen apart and I'm stuck wondering what side I'm supposed to choose. If you ask me I should have to choose. But anyway I suppose that's not a good enough excuse so I'll stop wasting you time and let you read the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own Destiny and nothing more. **

**Tony POV **

My frown quickly turned into a look of worry. And to think, this day started out so well.

"What do you mean it was centred around Dest?" I growled. "You'd better have a good excuse for this Thor!"

"Indeed I do. Upon my meeting with my father Odin I found out why Surtur is after Destiny," I was quiet long enough for the god to answer. "It has to do with Surtur's daughter Asfrid,"

I scoffed. "That's great, just great. As if dealing with Surtur wasn't enough now we get to put up with his daughter!"

"Let him finish Tony," Steve stated calmly.

"Whatever," I replied coldly.

"Long ago during a battled with Odin Surtur's daughter was killed. Before Hela had the chance to claim her soul the fire demon cast a dark spell that sealed Asfrid's soul the core of Midgard until her reincarnation walks the earth," I didn't like where this was going. "Destiny may be the reincarnation of Asfrid,"

I was stunned. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be! I couldn't believe after all my hard years of trying to keep Destiny safe that it would boil down to a waste of time. Now instead of being safe like I had hoped my daughter was put into a situation where that was impossible.

"Tony, Tony are you alright?" Steve asked cautiously. I didn't answer.

"Iron Man?" Thor questioned concerned.

It took me a while to gather my bearings. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I stared at the pair of blondes before I left the kitchen.

It was beginning to make sense. That was why the Enchantress said that she wasn't the one that wanted Destiny. Surtur wanted Destiny so he could get _his _daughter back. And the magical disturbance, could that have been because of Asfrid's spirit? I ran I hand over my face before my thumb and index finger rest on the bridge of my nose.

I sat on the sofa in the lounge room and exhaled loudly. It was times like these that I needed-

"Tony, what's wrong," I smiled at Pepper gentle voice.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you're a telepath or something,"

Pepper grinned. "Well, a wife is supposed to know when there's something wrong with her husband," I smiled sadly at her. "Tony, _please _tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is we'll get through it,"

I swallowed my pride for once and decided that Pepper needed to be clued in. otherwise I would have to face her as well as Surtur. And to be honest, I think I preferred Surtur to an angry Pepper.

"And know I have absolutely no idea how I supposed to defeat something that is linked to my daughter!" I said as I finished up my explanation. Pepper just gave me a look that only a wife could give you. "What?"

"You've faced a time-traveling conquer, AIM, HYDRA robots, Skrulls, the Kree, and not to mention a planet devouring alien,"

"Actually that last one is a force of nature not an alien," Pepper quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Exactly Tony, you've faced impossible odds. I have no doubt that you will protect _our_ daughter with every breath you have," Pepper leaned forwards and kissed me softly. She pulled away and

I was left with a boyish grin on my face. I looked up at her and smiled cheekily. "Do me a favour and run that by me again?"

Pepper laughed and got up, then left the lounge room and headed for Destiny's room.

**Pepper POV **

I left the lounge room and headed up towards Destiny's room. What the Black Widow had said to me earlier that morning still bounced around my head. I knew I should have told Tony when he explained the Surtur Asfrid situation, but there was already so much pain and worry in his eyes I just couldn't bring myself to do it. That and I wasn't sure how he would react which was saying something since I knew Tony better than anyone.

I reached Dest's door and quietly knocked. A sharp 'It's open' came from behind it and I went inside and saw Destiny shove some sketches into her desk drawer. I smiled lovingly and walked over to her.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?" I asked.

Destiny made a face. "It was… interesting," for a moment I thought I saw a blush creep its way across her face.

"Really," I replied

"Yep, I made a new friend,"

"That's wonderful, what's their name?" I said 'their' because I knew Destiny already had one guy friend, so it was quite possible for her to have made another.

"Her name's Lutanna, I think. She told me her nickname was mouse,"

I nodded my head. "I see, that is interesting," I looked over to destiny to see she had a 'Do I want to hear this' look on her face.

I smirked. "Your Dad told me something happened after school while you were waiting with your new friend. Thought I'd come see you to find out the details," I watched with joy as my daughter went bright red in the face. I was also meet with silence. "Ok, I guess I'll have to ask at dinner,"

"What?! No!" but I was already half way out the door.

I made my way to my room I shared with Tony and got changed out of my pencil skirt and fancy blouse into a more comfortable jeans and white tank top. A pleasant smell wafted in from under the door. I followed it into the kitchen where I found Tony over the stove with a spatula in his hand and actually using it for its real purpose of cooking; instead of chasing Clint with it. I stalked over to his side and stared at the non-burnt food in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"I'm doing exactly what it looks like I'm doing, I'm cooking," Tony stated smugly. I gave him a look and he became sheepish. "Actually JARVIS cooked it, I'm just taking the credit for it," I smiled and shook my head.

"Excuse Mr and Mrs Stark, but dinner is ready," JAVIS interrupted.

"Outta the way master chef, I need to late everything up. Go get Destiny," I quipped.

Tony frowned in annoyance but did as he was told anyway. I knew _exactly _what he was thinking. Just as I finished putting everything on the table Tony filed in with Destiny and the rest of the Avengers. Everyone took their seat and dug in hungrily. As dinner progressed I watched as Destiny kept glaring at her father. I looked over to Tony who had a very sly expression. I got the feeling I would get the answer to my question sooner or later. And sure enough something started between the two.

"So Dest, did you tell your mother what happened at school today?" Tony asked slyly.

Destiny nearly choked on her food. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about," I watched in amusement as did the other Avengers.

In fact Janet was on the verge of laughter, Vision and Thor looked quite confused to say the least, Steve was chuckling quietly with T'Challa and Clint, Carol was trying to cover her smile by taking a sip from her water, Hank leaned forward in his seat keen to hear where the conversation was going, and the Hulk just sat at his end of the table and paid no attention as he was too busy eating. To say that we were enjoying the show would have been an understatement.

**Destiny POV **

I tried as hard as I could to try and stop Dad from opening his big, fat mouth. In other words, I set myself up for failure.

"I'm telling you I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Dad,"

Dad smirked. "Really Dest? You don't remember straddling that _guy friend_ of yours?"

I felt my face burn as the more immature members of the Avenger whistled and hooted. I looked over to my mother with a helpless look. She just shrugged and said she could have made it even more awkward by asking straight up.

"Haha, wow, I knew you would be like your Dad Dest. But wow, I kinda expected a little more subtlety," Janet gasped as she desperately tried to get her laughter under control.

"Yeah kiddo, I thought you'd take after your mother in these kind of situations," Clint smirked as he swallowed the rest of his drink.

A look of confusion still remained on Vision's face. "I do not understand. What is _straddling_?" he frowned.

"Well Vision, basically it's a-,"

"Not at my dinner table Tony Stark!" Mum snapped quickly.

The rest of the Avengers settled for sniggers or giggles. Me? I settled for wishing the ground would eat me whole. _Just one big annoyingly happy family I guess_.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please leave me a review, they make me smile.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry about my long absence I had Half-Yearly exams, boy was that stressful. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Destiny, Aaron and Lutanna. **

**Destiny POV **

It had been about three weeks since the earthquake and I was still hiding from Aaron, not to mention the rest of the Avengers that found it funny. But on the up side summer had begun; and Lutanna and I were out shopping for that perfect bikini suit. Even if I only had my mother's permission.

"Ok Mouse, what do ya think?" I inquired as I pulled the curtain back to revel myself in a black halter neck swimsuit.

Lutanna gasped. "Wow, I think this is the one,"

I turned on my heel and studied myself in the mirror. The fabric of the swimsuit was slightly glittery with a green gem that matched my eye colour in the centre of the bust. I grinned.

"You know what? I think you're right Mouse!" I replied giddily.

"Since when am I ever wrong?" she jibbed merrily.

I clicked my tongue. "Would you like your list in alphabetical or chronological order?"

"Yeah, whatever!"

I closed the curtain and quickly dressed before making my way with Mouse to the register to pay for the swimwear. And while I was able to settle for one, Mouse just couldn't decide which swimsuit she like best; so she bought all five. Giggling like a pair of children we made the short journey to the food court to order some lunch. Lutanna paid for a caramel latte and a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich while I got a cheeseburger. As soon as I finished my burger my phone being to ring. I groaned knowing who it would be and mumbled something along the line of 'can you get that' through a mouthful to Mouse. She reached into my handbag and pulled out the blackberry then answered.

"Hello Destiny's phone Lutanna speaking," I nearly gagged on my food as I laughed at what Mouse had said. The reply was something like 'Hi this is Destiny's dad, could you put D on the phone?'

She answered with a yep and handed it over to me when I swallow. "Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the mall with Lutanna, didn't Mum tell you?" I asked slightly confused.

Dad sighed. "No, she left early for a conference. But Dest you know that-,"

"That I need to tell you where I'm going and when I go out I need one of the Avengers with me, I know, I know. Chill,"

"I've said that a lot lately haven't I?"

"A lot more than you think," I stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah well, just be back before two, you've been out since ten this morning,"

"Yes Dad, I promise, bye," I hung up before he could get anything more in.

Lutanna sat across from me with a look that clearly said 'what was that about'. I reassured her it was nothing (because it was) and we went on to do more summer shopping. Unfortunately we ran into a certain someone I had been trying to avoid. I was browsing through the t-shirts at Hot Topic when I glanced to the left and spotted Aaron.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Mouse, _Mouse!_" Lutanna looked towards me and I pointed to the left. She followed my finger until she spied what had sent me into panic mode.

We gather our other shopping bags and paid for what we wanted at the counter before making a break for the exit. We continued to run despite the glares and looks we were receiving from other shoppers. Once we were outside the mall Lutanna and I looked at each other then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god you should have seen your face Dest!" Mouse screeched through her laughter.

"Me, you looked like a deer caught in headlights!" I bellowed wildly.

After about fifteen minutes our laughs subsided and Lutanna and I toddled in the direction of the apartment building that Mouse called home. Along the way we made idle chat about everything and anything under the sun.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, why have you been avoiding Aaron?" Lutanna's gaze was slightly serious but mostly curious.

"Avoiding, wha- I have not been avoiding him!"

Lutanna gave me a look. "Seriously? You're gonna try to pull that on _me?_"

"I was gonna, but now I'm starting to think that I shouldn't bother,"

"Good idea, because you know as well as I the reason why you've been avoiding tall, dark and handsome,"

I looked at Mouse confused. "If you know why did you ask?"

Mouse smirked. "I just wanted to hear you say it,"

I rolled my eyes. "Yea well don't hold your breath,"

Soon we reached Lutanna's apartment and were seated in the living room watching 16 and Pregnant, sorting through our new clothes. In two weeks a disco was being held at school and Mouse and I had made it our mission to be the best dressed. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Lutanna's face as she tried to choose between a long-sleeved, lacy black dress that stopped two and a half inches above the knees or a pastel yellow off the shoulder mid-drift top and baby blue denim shorts.

"It's _not funny _Dest," Mouse huffed crossly. "I'm facing a serious problem here!"

"Mouse, _relax_," I stated in an attempt to calm her. "There's still two week until the disco,"

"Yeah, I know! That's hardly enough time to find a perfect outfit!" I rolled my eyes as she continued to freak out. "Not every girl has your skill of picking the perfect outfit in five minutes!"

"Look if you're so worried I'll-," I became hard for me to breathe.

"Dest, Destiny are you ok?" Lutanna's voice was filled with concern.

In my attempt to wave it off as nothing my vision blurred and black spots soon cover my eye sight, with me toppling from my place on the sofa. Mouse was almost yelling now but I could hardly make out anything of what she was saying; a loud roaring had clogged my ears. My breath came in short, sharp gasps. I was terrified.

**Tony POV **

I continued to chew the piece of tofu in my mouth while a made a few adjustments to my latest suit design. After I made a phone call to Destiny I needed to distract myself from worrying and had completely lost track of time. As I finished writing down a quick note for later I glanced down at my watch. It was only about one thirty. Growing bored and anxious I strode out of the armoury and headed towards the training room. It was way too quiet considering it was a full house. Upon entering the room I found Cap (surprise, surprise) training with Hawkeye. I was about to make a smart remark when Steve's shield nearly took my head off.

"_Hey_, watch where you're throwing that shield of yours Capsicle!"

Steve chuckled while Hawkeye opted to make a comment. "Haha, oh man you shoulda seen your face Tony!"

I frowned. "Yes well unfortunately I was stuck seeing your face which was far less appealing than mine!"

Hawkeye made a move towards me before Cap put his hand on his shoulder, but you could see the grin forming at the corners of his mouth. "Any word from Destiny yet?"

"Nothing, I swear she avoiding me," I vented in frustration.

"Like you could hardly blame her," Hawkeye exclaimed with his arms crossed. "You barely give the kid enough space to breathe!"

"And what exactly are you trying to say Clint?" I inquired.

"What I'm trying to _say_ is that you're way to overprotective," Clint moved one of his arms and pointed a finger at me. "One day she's gonna be caught up in a bad situation and freak out because she won't know what to do _because you_ were too busy coddling her!"

"Hey, until you have a kid of _your own_ I don't think _you're_ in the position to tell me how to be a parent!"

"Just speaking the truth Stark!" Clint and I were arguing to the point where we didn't even hear my phone going off.

"Tony," Steve raised his voice. "**_Tony,_**" Clint and I stared at the man I bewilderment. "Your phone,"

I pulled the small device out of my pocket and noticed the missed call from Destiny. I turned away from Steve and Clint as I dialled the number. I went to speak when I heard the click but was someone beat me to it.

"**_MRSTARKBHJHVFDYOUBHSVBHDDESTINYBFHDHANDINHOSPITAL! _**"

"Whoa, slow down Lutanna. What happened?" my heart leap into my throat.

"I-I don't know but Destiny's unconscious in the hospital,"

"Stay with her I'll be right there,"

I hung up and practically ran towards my car without so much as an explanation for Captain America and Hawkeye. I got in the Ferrari and slammed the door shut and didn't even bother with a seat belt. Halfway to the hospital my ID card began to ring but I didn't answer. Once I was there I parked the car and sprinted towards the receptionist and asked for Destiny's room. I ran to the elevator, constantly pushing the button with the false hope it would make the lift come faster. I kicked the doors and swore then took the stairs instead. I reached Destiny's floor and hurried down the hallways, pushing and barging the nurses as I went.

When I arrived at Destiny's room I inhaled sharply and my heart shattered. She had a drip connected to her hand and an oxygen mask covering the bottom half of her face. But my chest tightened even more when I saw the several restraints that held her still.

"When we arrived at the hospital she started lashing out at the doctors and nurses. They gave her a drug that put her to sleep but when she woke up she choked me so they restrained her," I jumped slightly and relaxed a bit when I saw Lutanna sitting by her side.

I sat down in a chair next to her and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. I managed to get a peek at her neck and saw the ugly purple bruise that obscured most of her neck.

"Go get something to eat or drink, I'll stay with Dest," I stated softly.

Lutanna nodded and stood, it was then that I saw her eyes were red and puffy from crying as well. As she left I watched her go then looked back to Destiny. I raised my hand and stroked her cheek.

"Oh Destiny, what did I do wrong?"

**A/N: Leave a review :)**


End file.
